Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale DLC: Cole Phelps
by Obscuruptus
Summary: Going from solving crimes to battling Cole Phelps joins the battle royale!


Cole Phelps is an unlockable DLC character in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale and the main character in L.A. Noire. His minion is Rusty Galloway.

Biography

**THE SOLDIER TURNED OFFICER TURNED DETECTIVE**

Cole Phelps was a very modest man. He had a wife, two kids and a best friend that he went with in War in the USMC. He still holds the scars of that war even when they both joined the LAPD as officers. He quickly showed he had more than just war knowledge as he solved case after case and rose up to become a detective. He brings into battle his fists, his Colt M1911, a Nickel Plated Pistol, a shotgun and his trusty notebook.

**THE LEGACY OF COLE PHELPS**

. L.A. Noire

Arcade

Opening:

**Cole: Los Angeles. It's a dangerous city. Criminals roam around and take justice into their own hands and do what they please. That's why they call me in. I'm a detective, and it's my job to protect the people, to live, serve, protect and all that other stuff. I never plan on making a mistake as long as I live. I recently got a call about strange characters roaming about starting random street fights and they called me in. And I sure as hell don't plan to disappoint.  
**

Rival

Name: John Marston

Reason: Cole has taken down every opponent he came across stopping the fights yet he feels like something else is afoot. Suddenly a shot rings out and Cole ducks, his hat dropping. He picks it up drawing his own gun and staring at John. Cole says that trying to shoot a detective is against the law but John shrugs him off saying he doesn't give a hoot about the law and that he does things for himself killing criminals. Cole now says that he'll have to come with him on charges of vigilantism and murder. John just smeers and says you can definately try.

Connection: Both characters were made by Rockstar Games and both are tainted souls seeking redemption but in different ways. John becomes a bounty hunter and kills his former gang members while Cole became a member of the police force to keep his mind off the war.

Cole: So many criminals getting into fist fights. So many arrests. I've been putting a stop to these fights but something seems to keep bugging me like there's some higher up who put this whole thing together.

A gunshot is heard and Cole ducks dropping his hat. He gets his hat back on and points his own gun at his attacker: John Marston.

Cole: Hey! You should know that assaulting a detective is against the law!

John shrugs with a disgusted look as both walk around still pointing their guns.

John: In case you didn't know I don't give a damn about law enforcement and laws themselves. I only do stuff for three people: Me, Myself and I. And us four have going around killing off criminals. So don't get in my way.

Cole: So now your confessing to charges of murder and vigilantism. Your gonna have to come with me by the order of the L.A.P.D.

John: You can definately try.

**Ending**

After defeating Polygon Man, Cole makes it back to L.A. saying how he had stopped the fights once and for all. But yet he feels as if something is different about himself. But before he can think anymore he gets a call about a murder. He quickly gets into his car and then starts to glow green with Polygon Man's power as he monologues that although he can't put his finger on it he somehow knows that criminals are definitely gonna have to watch out.

Cole: Well I did it. I stopped those fights and got back to Los Angeles. But yet... something about me feels different but I can't...

Suddenly his radio goes off

Police Radio: Calling Detective Phelps. There's been a murder 1414 Gilati Street.

Cole gets into his car and then drives off.

Cole: As I was saying I may not be able to put a finger on why I feel different.

Cole then begins to glow.

Cole: But I definitely know that criminals are gonna have to watch out.

Super Moves:

Level 1: Melee Combo- Punches rapidly and ends with a kick

Level 2: Tommy Gun- Gets out a Tommy Gun and shoots until he runs out of bullets

Level 3: Interrogation- Other fighters are transported to an interrogation room where Cole is interrogating them occasionally shifting to his notepad in the First Person Perspective. He finally finds them Guilty earning him a kill

Intros:

Walks up writing in his notepad, puts it away and gets in a fight stance

Loads his pistol and points it at the screen

Walks up with a stern look and says,

"I'm taking you in."

Winning Screen:

Smirks and tips hat

Writes in notepad with smile

Throws a few air punches

Loosing Screen:

Tips his hat down in defeat

Costumes:

Grey Suit

Default: His detective outfit from the cover of L.A. Noire

Police Outfit

His suit when he was an officer

Army clothes

The clothes he wore when he was in the army

Civilian clothes

Normal clothes.


End file.
